Vida monótona, sin sentido
by Caami-HS-Chan
Summary: Comienza con un Itahina y termina con Sasuhina. Se trata de que Hinata quiere vivir la vida a su corta edad, pero Itachi a sus ya 32 años quiere algo fijo, ella no comparte sus ideas, pero encuentra alguien que si. One-Shot completo


Hoolu, bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió anoche, tipo 3 de la madrugada, y lo publico hoy porque anoche estaba realmente cansada, es un one-short, que me surguio escuchando "vuelta al mundo" de calle 13, y me puse a escribir, no se a mi en especial me gusto como quedo que lo disfruten :D

Ese era un día especial para Itachi, iba a pedirle a la mujer de sus sueños que se casara con el, estaban en Brasil, ya que esa chiquilla de pelo azulino se le antojo viajar allí, ella era así Asia todo por impulso, un día despertó y quiso ir a España, el como buen novio y millonario que era la complacio, pero ella creyendo que era abusar de el pago su mitad del viaje, su comida, la mitad de su habitación del hotel, su boleto. Eso le encantaba de ella, pero ahora el quería algo seguro, quería instalarse en Japón, su hogar, tener una familia junto a ella.

Llego a cuarto en ese lujoso hotel, que a pesar de su novia futura esposa, se instalaron la vio en el balcón y se acerco cuando llego a estar junto a ella la vio con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo levemente respirando ese aire marítimo que los rodeaba. El tomo su mano que estaba apoyada en el sorprendiéndola, ella giro su rostro y enfoco su mirada en el, sonriendo. Itachi tomo si mano se inclino delante de ella y dijo:

-Hinata Hyuga¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- Hinata estaba en shock, con la cara mas pálida de lo normal y sin su típica sonrisa, estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido, a Itachi esto le preocupo pero no dijo nada solo trago duro, ella quito bruscamente su mano de la suya y dirijo su mirada al piso mientras una lágrima traicionera salia de sus ojos mientras los cerraba, el completamente asustado y decepcionado la miro y pregunto

-¿Eso es un no, cierto?- Una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro de la Hyuga

-¿Como podes decirlo, así sin mas, sin preocupación, sin nerviosismo?-

-Estoy preocupado, estoy nervioso, pero también estoy decepcionado, ¿No me amas, Hinata?- Con la mirada preocupada levanto el mentón de ella y lo giro para su dirección mirándola a los ojos-¿Me amas?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Te amo, pero no estoy lista para esto- Y quito su cara de la mano de el

-Hinata, amor, estamos juntos hace 5 años, vivimos juntos desde hace 3, nos falta dar este paso-

-¿No comprendes? no quiero casarme, quiero vivir de mis impulsos, ser libre-

-¿No eres libre conmigo?- Pregunto tristemente

-Si, pero se que extrañas Japón, que tu quieres ver a tu familia, que necesitas estar en un lugar fijo, con tu gente-

-Es mi hogar Hinata ¿Me lo quieres prohibir?-

-Claro que no! solo que yo no tengo a nadie allí, yo quiero conocer, viajar, fumar, tomar, nadar, trepar, mirar, experimentar. Tengo 20 años soy joven para el matrimonio-

-Pero yo tengo 32 Hinata, mi reloj biológico no me deja compartir tu ideas-

-Eres tu el que no las comparte, tus ideales son, vivir en una casa cerca del trabajo, casarte,tener hijos, verlos crecer, ¿que tiene de emocionante eso?-

-Es nuestro deber- Replico con un toque de enfado

-No para mi, yo quiero vivir, ser libre de mi. No lo entiendes-

-Es que eso esta mal Hinata, no debes que ser tan irresponsable, debes aceptar la vida y madurar-

-No soy irresponsable Itachi, acepto la vida, y soy madura, no quiero pasar mi vida criando niños, yendo a reuniones de padres, cocinando y charlando con las vecinas sobre el funcionamiento del lava-platos, eso no es vida, eso no tiene sentido, es rutinario, monótono

-Pero tus ideas no son aceptadas en esta sociedad, tienes que dejarlas, es lo correcto-

-¿Sabes? Sasuke si entiende lo que pienso- El enfureció con la mención de su hermano, sabia que el y ella había tenido una "relación" y eran mejores amigos, eso lo ponía mas que enojado

-¿Sabes? creo que debo formar mi vida con alguien con los pies en la tierra- Dijo el serio, a ella le dolió, pero sonrió como siempre.

-Cierto, acomodare mi equipaje y me iré-

Así como dijo, lo hizo, esa misma noche ella ya no estaba en su cama, el estaba acostado en el mueble con una botella de Sake, pensando, pensando en ella.

4 años después:

El despertó con el sonido de una alarma pipilante, no vio a su esposa, Samiki, una mujer de su misma edad, seguramente estaba haciendo su desayuno. Se levanto y fue directo al baño.

Ella despertó con el hermoso sonido de las aves, sintió como estrechaban su cintura y sonrió, al ver ahí a Sasuke, su pareja, le susurro un "te amo" a lo que el respondió con un tierno beso. Ella salio de la carpa, viendo el amanecer en medio de las montañas

El ya cambiado saludo a su esposa con un simple y amargo "Hola", y vio al niño de 2 años sonreiré, a este le resolvió el cabello y suspiro, yéndose a trabajar, sin mas.

Ella comía una naranja sentada en el pasto, abrigada por el frió de las montañas, mientras su novio le proponía irse de allí para visitar Japón para ver a su madre unos días, Hinata le sonría asintiendo.

El atareado, con un café en su mano revisando documentos, rodeado de gente que iba y venia, ruidos de computadora y un dolor de cabeza creciente, pensando en que nada seria diferente hoy

Ella, estaba en el aeropuerto de Japón, viendo como Sasuke le tomaba la mano y le decía "Odio esto, pero es por mama, prometo que serán unos días" a lo que respondió "Todo esta perfecto Sasuke no te preocupes"

El llego a su casa, vio a su esposa en el sillón mirando algún programa de cocina y le paso sin mas. Ella al verlo entrar le dijo "Tu madre llamo, hoy cenaremos en su casa, al parecer Sasuke y su novia están de visita por unos días" a el se le heló la sangre, cerro los ojos y susurro "Hinata"

Ella sonreia mientras su amado contaba todos los lugares en donde había estado, para desviar su vista a la mujer que acompañaba a su ex-amor, una mujer sencilla, normal, ni muy bella, ni fea, normal, que regañaba al niño de orbes negras por quien sabe que

El veía como Hinata le sonreía a su hijo tras darle un juguete que compro en Rusia, era un auto simple, pequeño y rojo. Como le hubiera gustado que ella sea la madre de ese niño

Ella se despida de todos, mientras se subían a su avión con destino a la India, con Sasuke tomándola de la mano y besándole la mejilla

El veía como el amor de su vida se iba, otra vez, para vivir la vida que siempre soñó, mientras el seguía estancado en esa vida monótona y sin sentido, en la que dijo Hinata, en la que ella no quería caer.

.

.

.

¿reviews?


End file.
